This invention relates generally to the field of edible dough products, and more particularly to an improved pie-like comestible suitable for baking or deep fat frying.
Almost every nationality and ethnic group has created its own form of edible product in which a dough-like jacket is employed to contain a particulate filler in chopped, minced, or other similar form. In smaller sizes, the product is often boiled and served with the jacket in cooked moisture laden form to be eaten with a fork or spoon. Other forms, usually larger, are filled and sealed to be subsequently subject to a steaming or deep-fat frying operation. Typical are Chinese eggrolls, blintzes, and the like. Still others are baked to form filled pastries. An alternate form employs the baking of a hollow shell in cone form to be filled after baking with ice cream or other confections.
In the case of the fried product, the jacket for skin is usually formed as a flat pancake which has been partially cooked or pan fried to acquire sufficient mechanical strength for filling. The pancake may be partially folded to form a pocket, and after filling, the pocket is closed in one manner or another to maintain the contents in enclosed condition during and after cooking. Once cooled, the skin acquires additional rigidity, and the product may be hand held by a user while consumed. It is to this particular variety of product to which the present invention has application.
For the most part, the prior art products are normally rectangular in configuration, as in the case of a blintz, or cylindrical as is the case with an egg roll. Most triangular forms are confined to baked products which are cooked on trays or racks, and in which the possibility of loss of filler is minimal. Few of such products are capable of short-order filling and cooking suitable for a fast food operation. It is also desirable, if not essential, that the finished product remain substantially leak or spill-free during the course of consumption by the user.